Silk Road Express
The Silk Road Express runs between Moscow and Almaty, offering access to some of the oldest cities in the world. The PCs get on in Stalingrad and meet many of the personalities currently on board during the trip. It takes approximately 5 days to get from Stalingrad to Samarqand. The longest period between stops is the 3rd and 4th nights on the rocky area between the Caspian and Aral Seas. On the 3rd night, shots ring out in the night and the PCs rush to the scene and find one of the First Class guests murdered. The Victims: *Alina and Valeriya Smolenkov: Murdered together in bed in various stages of undress. Katya(?) had uncovered that they were actually a couple of frauds looking to escape. Witnesses heard 3 shots and that's supported by the forensic analysis (snicker). Initial witness reports: **Ramil: Along with Chef Deguerre, Ramil was the first to open their door. He and the Chef banged on Alina and Valeriya's door while the Head Conductor used his key to open it. Initially said he didn't hear anything before the shots but changed his story. You found no evidence in his room. **Deguerre: While you are surprised at the violence he directs towards his sous-chefs, he seems genuinely shocked and subdued. Was just finishing his evening of drinking alone when he heard a noise (what he thinks was one of the outside doors). A few minutes later, the shots and you know the rest. **Darya: Fuck all of you I'm going back to bed. **Conductor: Was fast asleep and didn't hear anything. **Daisy: Was asleep and heard a noise before the shots. Sleeps lightly? TraiNPCs *Darya Gruzinkski: Super hot blonde milf. Socialite housewife to a well conected husband (party member? likely). Seems particularly skiled in whatever it is that's going on in the train. Possibly flustered by militant audacity. Connected to Vasilisa and Hans (for reasons unexplained). Has a first class berth and was one of the first on the scene. *Hans Reimer: You know the following things about Hans. He is a German Archaeologist but was trying hide it. He is supposedly traveling to Samarqand for reasons that are not entirely clear. His mustache and pretty much all body hair has an intoxicating aphrodiasic effect on women. Has a connection with Darya and Vasilisa... and maybe Eva . *Vasilisa Vikhrov: Friend of Darya's and a younger but plainer version of her. Eva drew her out with technical discussion about the train. Has a connection with Darya and Hans... maybe Eva. Shares a First class berth with Darya but has a strong alibi. *Ramil Zharotek: Kazahk Prince, returning from Moscow. Sweet talker and promises big things. He does seem to have money so if he's a liar, he's committed to the role. Katya totally left him blue ballin' so maybe he was pissed enough to kill Alina and Valeriya if they rejected him? Has a first class berth and was one of the first responders. Ramil has two bodyguards with him as well: Rustam and Abdul. *Chef Deguerre - Has a first class berth and was one of the first responders. If his sous chef was the victim, Chef Deguerre would be the first suspect... but this isn't him. *Rene Volgamov - Head conductor of the Silk Road Express. Seems intent on keeping order but also willing to work with the PCs to find the culprit. First class berth and first responder. *Franklin Myers: Franklin is cursed. He is on his way to see the Sultan, the wonderful Sultan of Samarqand. Carries an attache case locked to his wrist. *Yves Rostande: Wealthy restaurant owner and food writer. Was sampling the ethnic foods of the Soviet Union when the war broke out and standed him. Has a first class berth but was passed out at the bar. *Daisy Cannon: Rich American. Seems naively fascinated with the occult and mysticism. Wants to become a disciple of Sultan Bahramov. Has a first class berth and was one of the first responders. *Major Brightmeer: Really probably not the murderer but he was at the bar regaling unconcous Yves and the bartender with half true war tales at the time of the murder. *Madam Arcana: A medium on her way to meet with Sultan Bahramov from Samarqand. Seems legit and is able to see a bond between the PCs. Has her daughter Lilyana with her. *Alexei and Genni Kryukov: Newlyweds on their way to Almaty for their honeymoon. Seem quite affectionate but Kat noticed that maybe they're too affectionate. Maybe just paranoid. *Lt. Gorbachev: Military Courier on his way to Samarqand. Unwilling to share any information about his package or mission. Carries an attache case locked to his wrist. He is practicing his Turkic and will speak it with anyone who wishes. *Father Gusarov and Sisters Eva and Amelie. Gusarov is escorting the sweet sisters to a convent in Samarqand. Carries an attache case locked to his wrist. The good father seems suspiciously lecherous for a holy man. Or maybe not? You're not even sure anymore. *Dr Gaspari: An Italian doctor who was in Moscow on a conference when the war broke out stranded him. He is deathly afraid he is going to be rounded up by the NKVD even though his papers check out. Maybe. You never actually looked at his papers. *Walter Partridge: Older English man, a veteran of the WWI Afghan wars and is looking to travel back to where he fought. Not really a suspect but he could probably use a gun. *James Banner: English Journalist/Travel Writer. Seems insanely naive about the world. Writes everything down. Currently taking notes on the Priest Gusarov on Rocquette's instructions. *The Staff: there are other conductors, a bartender, the waiter Ilnur and waitress Sara, the sous-chefs, and the Head Conductor's Ass-Serf. *Goat People: They have goats. Category:Soviet